A computer system may comprise a processor, which may include a core area and an uncore area. The core area may include one or more processing cores, caches (L1 and L2, for example), line-fill buffers and the uncore area may comprise shared mid-level or last level cache, an integrated memory controller, and such other components. The line fill buffers (LFB) in the core area may be used to stage out or post transactions to the uncore area. LFBs may be used to stage load and store, weakly ordered transactions such as a write combining write transactions, and such other transactions. It may be desirable to reduce the time that a transaction resides in LFB to increase the performance of the processor and the computer system in which the processor is included.